The instant invention relates generally to hand-held implements and more specifically it relates to a boatswains mate five in one tool.
Numerous hand-held implements have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to perform accomplished work procedures, such as hammers, saws, drills and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,323 to Burrola; 4,700,420 to Belanger and Des. 298,407 to Vowell Jr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.